


We Are Your Legends

by Player1isgreat



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 0.2 spoilers, 358/2 Days spoilers (?), BBS spoilers (?), DDD spoilers (?), Gen, Who know? You decide, khux spoilers, they're just drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Player1isgreat/pseuds/Player1isgreat
Summary: The past is never forgotten, forging its own mantle in history for years and years to come. But what if the past still walks among the present, silently judging the future?





	1. Sunsets

~Ephemer~

 

All worlds have their beginnings and their ends, but he knows that it always doesn't fall towards Light and Darkness.

It's as simple as the sun and moon, day and night, twilight and dawn, evening and afternoon.  
There's nothing that can stop that cycle, nor does anyone ever think about changing it.

 

It's an unspoken rule, the one answer no one thinks of asking the question it belongs to.

With Light and Dark comes the passage of time, letting the Light above show the worlds that another day has come.

 

Another day of doing whatever anyone wanted to do.  
There were no limitations, not like the ones he knew before.

It was nice, but it pricked him with anxiety either way.  
Once everything is over, will a similar fate be fated to repeat?

 

All he could do was watch the dwindling sunset, painting the lake a vibrant orange as the Light fell below the horizon.  
There was nothing that could stop fate, he already realized, so he simply followed the path it laid out for him.

 

If only the others could see where he was now...Maybe he could prove something by just being here.  
After all, even with fate by his side, he was free to do whatever that pleased him, put his thoughts to ease with the passing minutes.

 

Just like the passing breeze, and the dandelions that followed along...


	2. Faces

~Skuld~

 

With their careful words and careful guides, the worlds far and wide thrived. With the pain from the past gone, everyone looked towards the future with bright ideas and brighter eyes.

With minds both old and new are put together, thousands of societies from the world she was on to the worlds beyond would live their own lives with new twists and turns.

 

It was a relieving thought, to just blend into the crowds upon crowds of unfamiliar faces as they go about their day, as well as knowing their daily cultures and stray troubles.  
She didn't want to draw too much attention to herself either way, but she just wanted someone to be familiar with as her four other friends.

 

No matter what she believed, they were all the odd ones out of the group, no matter how hard they tried to impress and cooperate with the growing crowd.

Maybe that's what brought them together after all...  
For the Leaders and the Dandelions, they all thought with a vast, but alike mindset.

With a light smile to herself, she weaved to and fro the crowd, going about their usual routine with not a care in the worlds.

 

"I didn't know you drink coffee."  
At that moment, she nearly dropped her cup, just finding a familiar voice in such an unfamiliar city.

"Fancy seeing you here, Blaine."  
"Well, I got a side-job here. This place is almost like home, right?"

"Yeah, I guess..." She hid her smile behind a scarf; "Just wanted to grab a couple of things before I hit the road."  
He only nodded solemnly, taking in the sights and sounds of the city before them.

 

People are prone to change in whatever world they live in.  
It can be bitter at first, but it will turn to a more sweeter side as time goes on.  
She was sure their lives will go back to the sweetness they have known long before...

 


	3. Fountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, you know the rest of my stories will be underrated but overachieving when I have discovered the magic of the glitch text generator. It's easy to use but there are times when the writers- especially poor saps like me- will abuse this power.  
> Anyway, I'll try to use it for the more...revealing points on other stories (ie speculations or possible spoilers).
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

  

~*̵̡̢̨̜̯̫̮̱̞̗̝͙̮͒̐̋͒̔̑̄͑*̷̨̠̻̗̬̗̝̳̮̯͈̈͋̓̐̐*̶̢̠̻̱̻͍̯̫̘͇̩̭̦̩͑͐́̈̉͜*̶͇͓͙͕̏̈́̌̃*̵̳̺̣̱̟̮̺̰̣͖̝͔͕͋̓͌̈́*̶͐͂̄͆͗̌͆̀̌̎̈́͘ͅ~

 

There was no way to tell how long she wandered along the dimly lit paths the Darkness provides, but every step cut deeper into her heart.  
Castle of Dreams, Dwarf Woodlands, Enchanted Dominion...the worlds she has come to know and traveled to would find themselves in this realm, holding onto every fiber of their will like her.

 

But there was no helping the fate she afflicted upon herself, to save both of the people she cared about, there was some collateral that had to come its way.

And in the situation she was in, there was no time for negative thoughts. Once she finds a way out, she could protect Terra and Ventus for real.

 

Her senses were sharpened through bravery and hardships, fending off the fiends of Darkness that dared contaminated the remnants of worlds.  
And in the remains in what she assumed was Cinderella's town, the wisps of life that previously occupied the houses and streets were snuffed out, leaving the unyielding lanterns and frozen fountain in its place.

 

The water glistened from the ghastly glow of the streetlights, frozen in time until the Darkness decides to consume everything it holds.

She tried to imagine how lively it would be when the world was alive when people young and old would go about their day with whatever they had on their minds.  
She was sure the children would enjoy the playful waters, watching it bounce and splash around, holding onto their wishes as coins were tossed into the marble base.

It was strange, whether or not it was the Darkness playing tricks on her, but she could almost hear it...so crystal clear...

 

"...Ven?"

Right before her eyes, the somber air was gone, colors bright and cheerful that tried to burn her vision after so long of never seeing such a sight.

The marble was bright and polished, gurgling to life from an unknown source as the lonely young boy stared straight to her.  
There was no mistaking him...in those same bright eyes, it was the same Ventus she lived alongside four distant years ago.

 

But the boy she saw now was almost unrecognizable.  
There was no armor, no Master's Sigil, and his eyes hid a pain that he did not forget.  
His eyes...He just looked so young...

 

"Ven...it's me. Please, can you talk to me?"  
Just another voice beside her own was all she wanted at this moment, to just remind herself that her sanity was still in her grasp.

But with the hand that reached to him, he shied away, clutching an untold book as he ran.  
And with that point made, the mirage faded, leaving her feeble ambitions and the monsters crawling in the Darkness around her, her only known company.

 


	4. Bookworm

~Blaine~

 

It came off more of a surprise, but it wasn't something he ever thought of stopping right in his tracks for.  
In the brilliant metropolis, there wasn't a single person that didn't show some form of flair among the townsfolk, the ones for their personality, style, ideas, and lives.

 

The world thrived on creativity, something to keep the roads and shops bustling and bright for days and days to come.

However, just seeing this private sight was something to behold in his opinion.  
Well, it's not like he can spare a couple of minutes from his schedule...

And so, with a slight sigh to himself, he sat on the other end of the bench, not wanting to disturb the other occupant passing the time reading a hefty novel.

 

It was so strange to him, even for such an intuitive mind like his...did he overlook such a prediction from the Book?  
If no one knew any better, they would look to be brothers from another mother.

Oh well, he was sure his parents would see him in due time...  
And so, with the opportunity open, he took out his rulebook, skimming through the words within while stealing a glance inside the boy.

 

It doesn't say anything about meddling with the affairs of the Dandelions' descendants...so he was sure to be in the clear.

"That's a pretty mature story you have there." His visible eye darted from the page to meet him, pulling him out of the world inscribed within to retort.  
He knew those same knowledgeable eyes from his own youth, but unlike now, the kid didn't say a word.

All he did was stare.

If he wanted to break the ice even more than that, he would've mentioned meeting the walking puppet and cricket for a conscience themselves in his earlier travels.  
Even if he was young, there was no way he would believe him either way...

 

"I'm not judging here, but I read a ton of books like that when I was younger too. There was nothing interesting in the children books either way. Still, you like it so far?"

The evidence was shown in the pages before, nearly reaching a quarter into the tale that probably required a few tiring nights.  
Even so, he nodded lightly, the shimmering in his gaze told him of the wonder that awaited.

 

"That's good. I've always found reading lets you see the world in a more brighter light, no matter how hopeless the story is."  
He just wished the story of their home had a happy end than what was told...

"With everything you're learning now, I'm sure you'll be great when you get older." Even if he was silently soaking up his words, he still managed a slight grin; "I know that seemed a bit much, but I just wanted to get that all out. The name's Blaine, what's yours?"

 

He got his full attention, pulling the boy away from the book and beckoned to his side, letting him lean closer to what he would finally say, hiding it behind a hand like it was a secret from the world.

"My name's Ienzo." It was a whisper in the dark, something so quiet and secure, it could only be shared by two alike minds at different times.

 

Even so, there was no mistaking the slight smile on his lips because of it.

"That's a great name. Well then, it's very nice meeting you." To make ends meet, he shook Ienzo's hand, still growing like his potential; "I hope we cross paths soon...See you later."

 

Just like that, he was gone, leaving that chance encounter swimming in his mind until he could find just what Ienzo would have liked. It took some looking around in the old Clocktower, even in the archives for some stray stories that the fellow readers wouldn't bother remembering.

And just when he found exactly that, with a couple of spells in place for days upon days of fun, he returned to the same place...

Ienzo was nowhere to be seen.

 

He figured anywhere else wouldn't be as suitable to delve into the story he had in tow, and running on a tight schedule as of now would leave him no time to search.

"Oh well...I'm sure he'll come around to it." He was used to the disappointment, no matter how brief it had come to be.

No matter where Ienzo was, he was sure he wasn't going to miss reading a new book for the world.  
With the idea in mind, he placed the story to wait for him on the bench, hoping he would come to pick it up in a later time.

 


	5. Waiting

~ ~~Strelitzia~~ ~

 

She knew who everyone else was from afar, high atop the rooftop where no one can reach her. They all had the same ideas, the same plans, and everything else in between. She lived alongside everyone else as strong and independent, but hoping for friends to know and tag along with on missions.

 

She had plenty of friends before, but they all went their separate ways for their own dreams to follow, and in time, she did the same.

 

But in the end, in this unfamiliar world, she knew no one else to turn to. Before she knew it, the end of the world was upon her, and she tried with all her might to help the one she cared about, to save him from the horrible fate Master Ava told her.

 

It didn't happen...

She didn't know a name, but neither the world would remember as he would fall in the battlefield.

She left behind her older brother, the one who tried everything to stay by her side for the better.

And she left behind all of her friends, the ones who would never remember the one place they called home.

 

In the end, she was the only one left...all alone.

All she could do was wait upon the rooftops, wondering if the world would change in her favor, and let her be found by the Union Leaders she was supposed to be friends with.

Like a phantom in the wind, there was not a single purpose to weigh her down.


	6. Balance

~ ~~Lauriam~~ ~

 

From the death of his humanity, he was given the power to create life.  
Bestowed upon his hands so pure, the symbol of death, and a title befitting a cunning but ruthless ruler.

Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin...  
If he knew what was real to his heart, this smile would twist a knife into his chest.

 

The life of his sister was traded out for him to live in paradise.  
With her unwilling sacrifice, he avoided the fate shared by many others.

In this empty prison, there was no one to listen to him.  
In this world governed by numbers, when he had a chance in the past, not a single soul would take heed of his words.

 

He was special, one of the revered, pulling the worlds out of the Darkness and placed upon their feet.  
In this new generation of life, they would see his words as legends.  
But from where he stands, they are only tall tales, bluffs, fabrications.

 

Though he would later know of two others, one pure of mind, another with a withered soul, Marluxia's conscience would slowly warp as time went on.

 

In his empty but bustling chamber, filled with both physical and phantasmal lives, he would spend the day conjuring dandelions, letting the seeds drift away from the window.

They would be his hope, his wish, his beacon.  
In this world tethered to Darkness, let his dreams reach the brilliant Light, and maybe...someday soon...he will follow them too.

 


	7. Dreams

~V̸̨͈̗̙̳̘̗̈̓̆̐͆͝e̶̤̜̰͓̻͇̺̻̰̤̬̺̅͌̐̐̊͒̒n̴̨̨̢̤̫̗̮̞͓̞̰̓̃̈́̾̂̈͋͊̾̇̏̚t̸̩͇̮̘̲̅̀̚ͅų̷̱̙͉̦͎̭̥̒͗̋̔̓s̸̢̛͉̳͕̟͖̝̀̓̅͐̄̔ͅͅͅ~

 

He knew he was dreaming the moment he woke up. The air was comfortable and familiar, even if the world he was in was not.

The same would be said for the bed he was in too, soft and vibrant, with a wonderful view of the starry night sky outside.

 

But that fact didn't bother him whatsoever, he did take the time to get dressed, embracing a new day even when the time was unclear.  
It was one of the many perks of the Dreaming Realm, and he knew of many others along the way.

 

Besides the world he made his home, there were plenty more places he could go to, the multitude of Spirits always by his side.

It was always a shame to let them go to their wielders, but perhaps they made far too many to count...but that was alright, as long as he was with them, they weren't lonely.

When they weren't lonely, he wasn't lonely either.

 

But it was strange...Even if the worlds were full of Spirits, where were the people?  
Were they not aware of the world of dreams?  
If even worlds are able to sleep, what do they dream about?

Do they remember every single day of their lives, just like the people who live on it?

 

Maybe he's just missing his friends...it's giving him way too much time to think, knowing very well that he can't get the answers by himself.

But that was alright...Wherever they are, they should know exactly where to find him.  
And maybe, once he finds the Clocktower, everything will be even better.

 


End file.
